


50 Shades of Green

by daisydiversions



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Green

"Great. How are we supposed to find them in this crowd?"

"A bald nomad carrying a giant stick and a jealous streak the size of Appa, trailing after a disgraced prince with a scar over half his face and a water bender whose skin is ten shades darker than anyone else on this continent? I think you'll figure it out."

"I still don't see why they had to leave without me," Sokka grunted. 

Toph smirked. "Maybe if you'd spent less time fluffing your ponytail and trying to decide which bag went best with your tunic you'd have been ready on time."

"Hey! Green is very delicate as far as color schemes go. It either works or doesn't."

"I really wouldn't know."

"Yeah, well. They left you behind too."

"Isn't it obvious?" Toph reached up to play slightly with the fringe around her eyes. "I'm your bodyguard."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Okay."

As they walked by, the metal of a street cart reached out and grabbed Sokka, crushing him into the produce it contained and holding him them as Sokka shrieked and flailed futilely.

"Arg! My cabbages!" the offended vendor cried out.

"Who else is going to keep your pretty face from getting hurt?" Toph allowed herself a mocking cackle before continuing down across the market place.

Sokka could be heard calling after her. "This is not the shade of green I had in mind!"


End file.
